


I dreamed a dream of you

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dreams, they never speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dreamed a dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my cross-posts. One of my first porny pieces :')

In the dreams, they never speak.

 

They sit on the plush, white couch of her room and stare at each others with hungry eyes, not bothered in the least by her own avid gaze. Then the redhead will sigh, and the dark-haired one will take off those things she uses to read, biting on the branches that keep them attached to her ears.

She has plump, pulpous lips and in the dreams, they’re always painted red, a vivid color that makes them look even more appealing, make them look kisses-swollen before anything even happens. The redhead has beautiful lips, too, and they always part when she follows the move of the dark-haired one’s hand as she let the branches trail to the hem of her shirt, between her breasts.

 

Then the redhead bends forward. She always nozzles at the dark-haired one’s bosom, peppering her breasts with kisses and taking the seeing device off with her teeth before she moves lower. She mouths at the barest shadow of nipples showing through the underwear while the third one, Thor’s brunette, watches them with hungry eyes, fingers buried in the folds of her dress and cheeks flushed with want.

In the dreams, the brunette’s hand comes to rest on the redhead’s butt just as the latter takes off the dark-haired one’s shirt, straddling her hips to get more leverage. Sif watches the redhead claim the dark-haired one’s mouth with her own, watches the slide of their tongues together and imagines what it will feel like to kiss their lips, both on their faces and between their legs. She watches as the two women grind together, with the brunette –Jane- trailing kisses on their necks, their shoulders, their breasts.

 

Their hands join the dance.

They sneak up under shirts, in pants, and they caress soft skin without hesitation. It’s all made of soft and lascivious curves, and when Sif kisses the side of Jane’s ankle and bites at it, she is met with the deep sigh of someone who has had time to take some measure of pleasure already. Jane lets herself be manhandled in a lying position while the redhead –Natasha- pushes the dark-haired one back on the cushion and divests her of her jeans to nozzle as the soft spot where thighs meet crotch.

Sif kisses her way up Jane’s leg, caressing her thigh, her belly, her breasts with her hands, and her fingers find their way to the buttons of Jane’s garment just as their lips meet. They kiss slowly, lazily, as though they have all the time in the world for that, and maybe they do. Jane’s mouth is pliant under Sif’s eager to meet her tongue with hers, even as her hands caress Natasha’s thighs further up on the couch.

 

Jane is naked under the flimsy cotton of her pale blue dress, and she sighs beautifully when Sif takes her nipple in her mouth. Sif looks up even as she sucks on Jane’s breath, and she is rewarded with the sight of Natasha’s backside in deliciously tight jeans, just before she bends to kiss the dark-haired one –Darcy- full on the lips.

Sif’s hand still caresses Jane’s sides, follows the curve of her ribs while her mouth starts to work at her second nipple, licking and sucking it until it is so sensitive Jane can’t help but gasp at every lick. Behind them, Darcy’s breathing is getting quicker, louder, and Natasha hums her delight in a sound that makes Sif feels her sex open just from that. She lets her hand trail down to Jane’s thighs, and feels the scientist sigh deeply under her mouth. Jane is always so silent. Darcy is louder, but Sif likes Natasha’s mouth best of all, loves licking her until she is reduced to incoherent strings of Russian swearwords to express herself.

 

But Jane is silent, and Sif has to listen to the song of her body to make this good for her. She likes licking and nipping at Jane’s skin until she reaches her sex, where she pauses for a while. She likes to breathe the smell of it before she licks it clean and darts her tongue in the wet fold of Jane’s intimacy, feels the brunette’s body shift under her ministration. Darcy is getting louder in the background, close to the edge, and Sif’s tongue works quicker, thrusts deeper, while her fingers caress Jane’s hole, wet with sweat and cum she fully intends to get rid of soon.

She hums and groans against Jane’s sex, satisfied to hear Darcy’s voice echo hers, until Jane goes rigid under her and sucks in a deep, deep breath, and goes limp, her hands still brushing against Natasha’s jean clad thighs. Sif continues to caress her until she tries to move away, her clit and lower lips a vivid shade of red.

 

Sif licks Jane’s last drops off, and follows the move of Natasha’s hand as they pull her upright to claim her own mouth. Natasha’s eyes flash green, hungry and desperate and nearly mad with a thousand things that can’t quite be named, but Sif doesn’t pay any mind to it as she works on getting the other woman’s pants to open.

 

Tomorrow, Loki will die.

He will take Sif’s secret to his grave and she will go back to the life she has always led, the life of Lady Sif the shield maiden, who refuses men only because she wishes to remain a worthy opponent. Tomorrow, Sif will go back to the lie that has been her whole life. For now, there are hands working their way under her mail shirt and the thick fabric of her undershirt up to her swollen breasts, and Sif whimpers into the touch, just as another pair of hands starts to unlace her breeches, work their way down to her waiting sex.

Tomorrow, Loki will die.

 

Tonight, Sif dreams for the last time.


End file.
